


sweet taste

by bitches



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, My cute boys, Necrophilia, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide, christmas gift for sumi mwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitches/pseuds/bitches
Summary: Komaeda and Hinata have some quality time together!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	sweet taste

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning babes

Heavy panting echoed around him, seemingly too loud in the silence. Komeada hunched inward on himself, trembling, eyes locked on his inner forearm. He didn’t want to do it. He almost physically couldn’t with how he was severely shaking. “I can’t do this now. I promised myself I wouldn’t..” He seemed to be filled with sorrow, the inner corner of his eyebrows were raised and his eyes seemed to almost droop in a way. He genuinely didn’t want to do this, but his thoughts were being drowned out by the self inflicted pain. He deserved this. That’s what he genuinely believed. 

Pained by his lacerated skin, Komeada let out an almost silent hiss as he looked down at the red fluid that coated his wrists. Nerves that tracked deep into his core burned as his open flesh met with the air around them. This was what he has dealt with many times before, this time it shouldn’t be any different.

The pain was starting to catch up. Komaeda bit his lip nervously, trembling, sweaty fingers tightening their hold on the razor he held. He had taken apart a pencil sharpener from his desk to gain the item. 

Komaeda was only as smart as his sickness would let him be. He had already forgotten how many times he slid the razor over smooth, clear skin. Blood smeared over his fingers and wrists. After letting the blade tap his wrist, Komaeda dug it downward. There was no hesitation in his movements.

That was the first mistake.

It was like a fever dream. His vision went blank, maybe it went black, it was too sudden to even notice. He felt heat rush over his whole being. The blade hit the floor, red following with it and splattering on contrasting white tile. Komaeda's arms wouldn't stay still. Intense pain washed over him, centering in the cut. He stared down with unfocused eyes, not realizing the cut had gone so deep it revealed split muscles. Some pink stained bone gleamed in the light.

There wasn't time to realise what he had done. Komaeda couldn't breathe as he processed the scene unfolding in front of him. Even more liquid spilled over onto the floor. It was too much. He was bleeding too much. He felt himself get faint, vision getting dark and light and dark again as time passed. "Oh no.. nono-" He whispered distantly, trying to push himself up with his uninjured arm. 

Shaky palms pushed down. The floor was nearly too slippery, making his fingers claw at the tile. Komaeda cursed himself internally for letting this happen when his palm slipped once more.

Even with his vision going out, he finally got himself back up on his knees, curling in on himself. His left hand nursed his right arm, trying to cover the cut before he realized it wouldn't help at all. He frowned a little in his panic, swiping his bloodied hand on the bathroom floor. It was already starting to dry. "C-come on. Get up.." He choked out. He didn’t want to die yet. He couldn't.

This wasn't supposed to happen to Komaeda. This wasn't the plan. His limbs felt all jittery and his bones felt brittle, like he would fall apart at the slightest touch. He wasn't sure he could even get up. With how things were headed, he would- Komaeda shook his head, regretting that decision when his eyes shut and stars danced in his vision. He didn't want to think about the consequences.

His knees bent to push his body upward shakily. No matter what, he still struggled to heave himself up. Maybe he was too heavy? Or because of his sickness? It has always been a problem even before now. Komaeda was just weak. That's why, after he got up, his arms smeared crimson liquid all over his porcelain sink. "That's.. it's gonna leave a stain.." He murmured to himself, still left unfocused on his surroundings. He still couldn't seem to worry about himself.

His hands held on to the edge of the sink clumsily. It wasn't a strong grip, but it was enough to keep him from slipping again. Well, for now it was. He didn't know what to do now. He had gotten himself up.. but he was still bleeding out at a rapid rate. His breathing became more shallow, trying to breathe in air that wasn't there. His lungs filled to capacity and he tried to breathe in more, like he wasn't gaining any air at all in the first place. 

There was no way he was going to live now. He was going to die here. Alone. Just like he always was. He's lived his life alone and that's how he's going to die. Komaeda didn't really think he minded...

His lidded eyes snapped over to his closed bathroom door when he heard a sharp knock. Hinata was here to remind him that breakfast was over, and that he had missed again. Komaeda shifted his arms so he could turn to the door, but they slid against pure white and he hissed in pain. His wound started bleeding quicker. Apparently he had fucked it up even more with that simple movement. 

With all the strength he had left, he quietly called Hinata's name in a soft, slurred tone. His grip loosened and messed up his position. He stumbled back against the tiled wall. The whole bathroom was white tile. So, so unnerving now that he fully saw it. Without any filters. Just the entire bathroom. This was how he would die. His last sight was red and white.

Hinata knocked on the door more harshly when he didn't get a response. Why wasn't he getting an answer? He knocked once more, turning to walk away before he heard a soft voice say his name. Worry rose up in him. He might not care about Komaeda that much, but the other never said his name like that. In a desperate, slurred tone. There was something wrong. It was concerning for once.

He opened the door handle cautiously. It opened up to reveal Komaeda's neat room. There wasn't anything out of place from what he could tell. "Komaeda?" He glanced around curiously. Where was he? His eyes continued to wander around before landing on the bathroom door. There was no way he was going in there. What if it wasn't really an emergency? He would probably be embarrassed, or the other way around.

There was a clear hesitation in Hinata's movements. Situations like these weren't easy to handle. Even if they were handled in the first place. Hinata bit his lip in slight nervousness. His hand rested on the bathroom door handle. He didn't want to walk in on something bad, but he wanted to make sure Komaeda wasn't injured or incapacitated. Then it would be a genuine problem. 

He walked in anyways, despite his mind screaming at him that this wasn't a good idea. At all.

When he walked into the room, his first thought was nothing. His mind was dead silent. His eyes widened slightly, pupils seemingly shaking as they swiftly assessed the situation. Blood painted and floor, sink and some of the wall. Komaeda was slumped against the end of the wall, curled in on himself and dead silent. He looked stiff, as if he wouldn't be able to move at this point. The colour was drained from his skin. All of it. Hinata exhaled shakily. It was too late, wasn't it?

He walked over to the corpse. His shoes left red prints when they went into the puddle of blood. He wasn't sure he was even breathing at this point. Shock had stopped almost any movement. He crouched down in front of Komaeda's body. His hand cupped his cold cheek, turning his head to look at his. Blank eyes stared back at him, not blinking and completely dead. Hinata's thoughts were right.

He wasn't sure if it was the shock that made him position Komaeda's corpse on the ground. Hinata's mind went hushed, as if it was watching him too. Hinata wasn't in control of himself this time. He wasn't in the right mind. This.. was wrong. Hinata wasn't supposed to be sitting on Komaeda's waist, positioning the others' stiff limbs into a proper position. Was it some sick perversion? Was he really doing this himself? Maybe he just wanted to act like Komaeda was alive because Hinata was too late.

This time his compulsions couldn't stop. His mind ran through various scenarios, imagining if Komaeda was alive in this position. It was so sick. Hinata was sick. Disgusting, abhorrent. What was he doing. He wasn't supposed to be doing this, but Komaeda looked so peaceful, like he was in a light rest. Hinata could do anything and Komaeda couldn't wake up to stop him. 

He was repulsed by himself this time, but it didn't stop his hands from trailing up Komaeda's positioned arms. His hands admired the smooth, pale skin that got colder by the second. Komaeda's arms were held above his head, hands intertwined together. He couldn't find it in himself to feel bad after he kept admiring Komaeda. Even when he was dead, he was still so beautiful. That caused blood to rush through his whole body at a faster rate. His lips pulled up into a small smile. This was wrong but it felt right. It didn't matter anymore. Hinata admired him too much. He had to continue. There wasn't any reason to stop himself either. Nobody would notice if he tempered with the body a little.

That thought must have been the final straw for Hinata. He would be lying if he said he hasn't thought about doing this to him before. His thoughts kept wondering as he let his hands explore the body. He bent forward, lips grazing against the unmarred skin that was Komaeda's neck. He pressed himself closer as if searching for a heat that wasn’t there anymore. 

Hinata didn’t want to rush himself, but Komaeda’s body got more stiff as time passed. He left Komaeda’s blood shirt in place, not bothering to deal with it at this point. The only thing he was focused on now was his trousers. He undid the button wit _h jittery fingers, seemingly entranced as his mind wandered. What if this was a real situation? What if Komaeda was alive during this? Would he be squirming and whining under him? Pleading for more with wide, teary eyes?_ A zipper being pulled down interrupted his thoughts. It was like his body was moving on autopilot as he kept daydreaming. His eyes stayed focused on Komaeda either way. They refused to move.

_Komaeda wasn’t the type to stay quiet. He would be loud. Whimpering and clawing at whatever he could find a grip on. He would beg for Hinata to do more. To finally have a release. Some relief from being held back. Hinata would refuse him, tilting his head with amused eyes. His fingers would curl further upward, making Komaeda’s pupils dilate and his mouth spilling more noises for only Hinata to hear. Asking Hinata to ‘please let him finish, please-’ but Hinata would refuse once again, fingers gently rubbing the spot that made sparks of pleasure run down Komaeda’s spine. It would be so, so hard for Komaeda to hold himself back, not wanting to upset Hinata and finish without permission. He would bite his lip, drawing blood as he tried to hold in his noises. They would continue to spill out through red-bitten lips._

The only thing Hinata could use as a lubricant at the moment was the blood Komaeda had spilled. He merely felt a little nausea rise at the thought of actually doing this, especially after Komaeda had just _killed himself_ , but his instincts took over. He was like an animal whose primal instincts were in control. There was no stopping him at this point. He rubbed his hand in the small splatter of blood, smearing more crimson on the floor as his flesh dragged against the tile. He had already undone his own clothing, sitting it out of the blood range. There was nothing except Komaeda on his mind now. _Komaeda, Komaeda Komaeda.. Nagito._ Hinata’s eyes went cloudy, already starting himself on what he planned. Dark red mixed with tanned skin as his fingers steadily worked himself. Did he have to even.. prep a dead body? Hinata never really thought much about it. His fantasies never strayed that far..

It’s not like it mattered now. He was too far gone to even try to start that. It was too much work, and besides, it’s not like Komaeda had any say in it. Hinata didn’t really mind that fact. It’s more simple to _not_ do more than he needed to. It should even be more pleasurable for him. That’s what ran through his mind as one of his hands trailed up Komaeda’s thigh, the other hand guiding himself into the corpse without hurry. He could have tried to justify what he was doing, but nothing could ever justify his abhorrent actions. 

A shiver trailed up his spine when the chill hit him. He slowly pushed himself inside, almost freezing up at the freezing coldness. If Hinata could speak, he would’ve cursed. For some reason he seemed to enjoy the sensation. It wasn’t warm or soft, but the cold seemed to fit Komaeda better. Komaeda’s frail sickness, his paleness that was too sickly to be normal, his frail body. 

Hinata exhaled almost silently through his nose. He felt.. exhilarated. A rush filled him. It was similar to adrenaline. It filled his whole body to the brim. Maybe Hinata _was_ disgusting for this. He wasn’t going to deny that. He was horrid for even attempting this in the first place, but he just couldn’t help himself. Even after he started moving and could feel the tightness, he knew he was supposed to feel something other than thrilled, but the more he moved the more his deprecating thoughts gave out on him. It felt too good. The feeling was pulling him in more. 

Hinata’s breathing picked up, turning into small pants as time passed. Every little movement set his nerves aflame. He was sensitive to the touch. Was Hinata even doing this right? He didn’t really mind how it felt now, though. This time he wanted to enjoy himself even if he was rushing. Hinata bit his lip lightly as he continued, breathing speeding up. As he got lost in the pleasure, he couldn’t help but let his imagination take over. _Komaeda would be under him, writhing and letting out soft noises, asking for “more, please-”. His breaths would come out more heavy, chest rising and falling after every whimper that escaped his lips. He would tremble from the immense pleasure, toes curling slightly. Hinata would smile a little at the pathetic mess that was Komaeda and lean down, lips dragging against the others pulse. He would open his mouth and-_

Hinata’s canines dug into cold skin. A small, resounding pop as skin split under the harsh pressure. Sharp iron spread across his taste buds as he bit down harder. He was like a fucking animal as he turned his head slightly, letting his jaw release before he bit into another spot beside it. He was too immersed in his own fantasy to realize that barely any blood had spilled. Almost as if he were biting into fresh meat. Except it wasn’t just meat, it was Komaeda. His neck. His body. But Nagito wasn’t there. This was just a body now. Nothing was left at this point. Just him and cold flesh. 

That was the last thought as he came inside Komaeda. Hinata really was a repulsive human. He gave into his disgusting impulses and the outcomes were grotesque, enough to put him in a mental hospital at that. He panted heavily, slumping over Komaeda and not wanting to move from his spot. What did he do now? What else was there to do?

“God, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry..” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Im not sorry for this 😐


End file.
